Star Trek: T-Shirts, Jackets, and Kisses
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Or, how Jim outed them to the crew, how Spock outed them to the Academy, and how they outed themselves to Earth at large. See warnings inside.
1. JIM Science Blue

**STAR TREK**

**T-SHIRTS, JACKETS, AND KISSES**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Pairing: **James T. Kirk/Spock

**Warnings: **Fuff, implied sexual content, mild language

**Disclaimer: **Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry, CBS and Paramount. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

**JIM / Science Blue**

'_BRIDGE TO KIRK!_'

The shout, along with the _Enterprise _suddenly tilting at forty-nine degrees, made Jim stumble out of an overly warm bed and slap his hand against the comm.

'Kirk here,' he answered.

'_Sir, Klingon war vessel ahead of us,_' Sulu reported. Jim could hear shouts in the background, but they were drowned out by Sulu. '_Request your presence immediately._'

'On my way,' Jim said, and was about to sign off when Uhura interrupted.

'_Captain, if you can find Mr Spock, bring him with you,_' she said, '_he isn't answering his comm_.'

'Right,' Jim said. 'ETA five minutes. Kirk, out.'

He slapped the comm off and kicked out with his right foot, finally untangling himself from the blankets that'd wrapped around him. As he did, his bed partner sat up, hair ruffled adorably. Jim couldn't help but smile, despite the serious situation.

'Better fix yourself up there, Commander,' he teased as he hunted around for his pants, shirt and boots. 'Gotta get to the Bridge.'

'So I heard,' Spock replied. He didn't yawn, but he did look tired; he'd pulled a double shift, followed by supervising an experiment in one of the science labs directly afterwards. Even a Vulcan needed sleep, and this half-Vulcan had only got three hours in four days. Or four point three seven days, Spock would no doubt say.

Jim tugged his pants up, zipped and buttoned them, then tugged the shirt he'd found on the floor over his head. And all in less than twenty seconds, Jim was _awesome_.

Spock stared at him, as though he knew Jim's thoughts (and no doubt found them illogical), but Jim just winked and leaned down to kiss him. 'Seeya on the Bridge,' he said, and then promptly grabbed his boots and dashed out the door.

There were people rushing about, and a Code Red had been called, lights along the ceiling of every hallway flashing brightly. Jim tore down one hallway, took a left, ran down another, and finally fell into a turbolift. There were only three other people inside, and each said, 'Bridge!' as soon as Jim appeared.

'Thanks,' Jim grinned at them, and spent the short trip pulling his boots on. One of the ensigns gave him a funny look when they reached their destination, but Jim ignored it. It flew from his mind completely when the _Enterprise _tilted again, throwing Jim into one of Uhura's consoles. He managed to cling to a seat and hold on until the ship righted herself again, and then rushed over to the Captain's chair.

'Captain on the Bridge!' someone shouted, but nobody bothered with the usual stand-and-salute routine. Sulu shot from the Captain's seat liked he'd been burned, and re-took his own chair at the helm.

'Sir, the Klingon vessel appeared six minutes ago,' Sulu dutifully reported as Jim took his seat.

'They refused any of our attempts at communication,' Uhura took over, 'and fired on us two minutes after we'd spotted them.'

'Status of the _Enterprise_?' Jim demanded.

'All sectors report no damage and minimum injuries, Kepten,' Chekov replied. 'No casualties.'

'Good,' Jim said. 'Sulu, are the phasers armed?'

'Yes, sir,' Sulu nodded.

'Fire,' Jim ordered.

Sulu tapped a button, and echoed, 'Fire.'

The ship barely rumbled as she opened fire, and the Klingon vessel just visible through the main window lit up, its shields barely withstanding the barrage.

'Fire again,' Jim ordered.

'Repeat fire,' Sulu once more echoed, finger on the comm button.

It was then that Chekov, randomly, spouted, 'Kepten, your shirt.'

Jim frowned and glanced at the teenage genius. 'My shirt?'

The Klingons returned fire, and Jim gripped the armrests of his chair. This time the _Enterprise _only barely tilted, but Uhura reported another dozen injuries from some of the lower decks.

'Yees, your shirt, Kepten,' Chekov repeated. 'It appears to be... blue.'

Jim blinked. Frowned. Then looked down.

… ah. Well, that was a bit of an issue, wasn't it?

'Not now, Chekov!' he snapped, even while his cheeks turned pink. Gods, this _wasn't _the time to blush like a high schooler.

Chekov grinned but nodded, 'Yes, Kepten,' and turned to face the viewing window once more.

The Klingons returned fire once more, but the _Enterprise _was bigger, faster, with much stronger shields. One last phaser fire from her and the Klingon vessel exploded, scattering bits of debris in space.

Jim sighed and rubbed his eyes as he fell back into his seat. 'Damage report?'

Uhura and a few scientists worked for a minute, two, before responding.

'Twenty-one people have already reported to Sickbay, Captain,' Uhura said.

'Damage to the ship was minimal, sir,' one of Spock's underlings added. 'Only Engineering and Communications reported any damage, and it's not critical.'

'Lower the Alert to Green,' Jim ordered. 'And have a few teams sent to check Engineering and Communications. A small problem can turn into a big one. And knowing our luck, it would.'

'Oh, has the famous Kirk luck run out?' Uhura teased.

Jim laughed and spun his chair to look at her, giving her a leer for good measure. 'Never, Lieutenant Uhura.' Uhura finally turned to look at him properly, and her eyebrows rose. 'Lieutenant?' Jim questioned.

'Hmm... Chekov was right, sir,' she said.

'About...?'

'Your shirt does appear to be... blue,' Uhura said, eyes pointedly on his chest.

Jim looked down again-

Crap, _right_. He'd gone and put Spock's shirt on. In his defence, it'd been near-black in his quarters, and it _had _been an emergency; he hadn't had _time _to check if he was wearing the right shirt, dam it!

'Right...' Jim cleared his throat, 'about that...'

_Shit_. There was absolutely no reason why Jim would be wearing a blue shirt. What _possible _reason would require him to wear science blue? Operations red, yes, because he often wore one when he spent an entire day down in the engines with Scotty, and wanted to be treated like another crew-member rather than the Captain, just for a bit. But blue? Jim had only worn blue that one time he'd managed to convince Spock to role-play with him. And it had led to some fantastic sex at the hands of _Captain Spock_.

Speaking of Captain Spock...

The turbolift doors opened to reveal Spock, his hair still ruffled and a delicate green bruise working across his right cheekbone. He was wearing one of Jim's command gold shirts, and it was too short in the waist and cuffs, while it hung slightly over his stomach.

Spock was just that _little bit _taller than Jim, and slimmer in the waist, while a bit broader in the shoulders. Jim had always loved Spock's thin stomach and muscled chest, but now he was cursing both to the fiery depths of... something. A volcano!

The Bridge crew who weren't working were staring between the two- and some were doing both- while Jim too stared and Spock made his way towards his Captain and partner.

When he came to a halt beside Jim, hands clasped behind his back as usual, shirt stretching obscenely across his chest, Jim spluttered, 'Couldn't go back to your quarters and grab a spare shirt?'

Spock raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't realise that you had taken my shirt until I picked yours up, Captain,' he explained, 'and as the situation seemed critical, I decided that returning to my post was more important than switching your shirt for an appropriate blue one.'

Jim blinked. 'The attack stopped before you got here.'

'I was thrown off course by the last attack,' Spock explained. One hand came up to point once at the bruise on his face. 'I had only just made it into the turbolift when the Code Red was lowered. I couldn't stop the turbolift before it arrived.'

'Right...' Jim repeated, '_right_.' He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Okay, so he'd known that he and Spock couldn't keep their relationship from everyone _forever_. But he'd been hoping for more than three months. They were still getting used to sleeping side by side, and sharing their days and thoughts and _feelings_. Jim wasn't great at the whole "talk-about-your-feelings" thing, and Spock was even more repressed. But they were making great progress, partly because they didn't have anyone breathing down their necks.

They hadn't expected that until their annual physicals; because then they'd _have _to tell Bones that they were having regular sex, and who it was with, and what precautions they were taking, etc.

They'd planned to tell the others _after _that; Uhura and Sulu and Chekov and Scotty, the main team. The crew as a whole could be told later, when Jim and Spock were thinking about bonding. But they were nowhere _near _that, not yet, and Spock's pon farr wasn't due for another two or three years.

So... well, that whole plan was out the window, wasn't it?

'I think you look good in blue, Kepten,' Chekov said, trying both to ease the tension, and break the silence.

'Yeah!' Sulu joined in, _way _too enthusiastically. When Jim looked up, Sulu was sporting a shit-eating grin, and Chekov was beaming.

Jim sighed and purposefully avoided Uhura as he turned to look at Spock once more (he didn't _think _that Uhura was the crazy ex type, but she could totally take Jim and everybody knew it, Jim included). 'You okay?' Jim asked, his eyes softening when they found Spock's bruise.

'Quite, Captain,' Spock replied. 'A small bruise that will heal in approximately 6.7 hours.'

'6.7,' Jim echoed with a laugh. 'Of course.'

Spock raised his eyebrow of judgement, but Jim ignored it.

'Okay,' he clapped his hands together and used his feet to spin himself around. He faced Gamma Shift as a whole, ignoring their knowing looks and little smiles. 'Well, I'm going back to bed, because I worked Alpha and Beta Shift and I'm tired. Sulu, you have the conn, Lieutenant Jane will relieve you when Alpha Shift starts. Don't wake me unless it's another emergency.'

'Yes, Captain,' Uhura said. She didn't _sound _like she was in an "I'll crush your balls" mood, but Jim didn't look to find out. He just jumped out of his seat and practically fled to the turbolift, Spock on his heels as always.

The crew started talking before the turbolift doors had even opened.

'I knew it! You owe me a hundred credits, Sulu!' Uhura shouted.

'Damn it, I thought they'd be more obvious when they finally got it on,' Sulu replied.

'And I vill be collecting seven hundred credits from warious crew-members after my shift,' was Chekov's input. Kid sounded damn smug, and Jim face-palmed as he entered the lift.

'Officer's Deck,' he muttered and the doors shut, cutting them off from the crew's bickering about illegal betting pools.

'It seems that we underestimated our ability to be covert,' Spock broke the silence.

'Or the crew's ability to figure out something that was obvious three weeks into our first official mission,' Jim replied.

Spock hummed; something he only ever did in Jim's presence. 'It is true that our crew are the best in Starfleet,' he agreed. Jim grinned. 'What has you smiling, Jim?' Spock asked.

'_Our _crew,' Jim said, turning to face the Vulcan. 'You said _our _crew.'

Spock raised an eyebrow, but this one was softer; his "you are illogical but I adore you anyway" eyebrow. Jim had names for every one of Spock's facial expressions. And right now he was feeling warm, comfortable, not at all bothered by the Bridge crew- and soon enough the rest of the crew- finding out about them.

The turbolift doors opened, revealing the familiar white-washed walls of the deck that housed the officer's quarters. Jim's quarters were at the very end of the hallway to the left, Spock's directly beside his; they shared a bathroom, after all. Further on where Scotty, Bones, and the other heads of the departments, while at the other end of the floor housed most of the people above the rank of Lieutenant-Commander.

As he often did, Spock seemed to read Jim's thoughts, even before he reached out to link their index and middle fingers together in a sloppy Vulcan kiss. 'While it is earlier than we agreed upon, I find that I don't care about the crew discovering the truth of our relationship,' Spock said. His fingers squeezed Jim's, and Jim's smile widened. 'What of you, Captain?'

Like Spock couldn't tell. Jim tried to project everything that he always felt when he thought, looked at, or even remotely touched Spock; warmth, affection, humour, arousal, comfort, _everything_. Spock shivered minutely, and his fingers tightened around Jim's until he was grasping Jim's entire hand in his slightly larger one.

'I believe that neither of us is due on the Bridge for a number of hours,' Spock murmured.

'Beta Shift,' Jim nodded.

Spock nodded, too, and his eyes met Jim's; dark brown pools made even darker by their shared contact and emotions. 'Shall we return to your quarters, _Commander Kirk_?'

Jim let out a moan at the sudden wave of passion that raced through him from their hands, and nodded eagerly. 'Y-Yes, _Captain Spock_.'

Spock's lips twitched, and Jim watched them hungrily as they _finally_ reached his quarters. Spock didn't look away from Jim as he tapped in the First Officer's code, a beep sounding before the door swished open. Spock circled Jim, not breaking contact until Jim's back was to the open doorway.

'I believe that you have, once again, forgotten the regulations about the uniform, Commander Kirk,' Spock said.

Jim bit his lip as Spock's hand left his, trailed up his stomach, and finally settled on his chest. A simple push was all it took to have Jim backing into his quarters.

'Let me go over the regulations with you,' Spock said, and _damn_, that kind of sentence should _not _be hot.

'After I'm appropriately punished, Captain?' Jim asked.

Spock smiled, properly; just a small one, but gorgeous none the less. 'Indeed,' he said. The door shut behind them, and Spock ordered Jim to his knees.

So there was an upside to outing themselves to the crew, after all.

**K/S**

_'Goddamn it, Jim, I lost fifty credits to Uhura! I'm supposed to be your friend, damn it, _and _your doctor, why wasn't I informed of these changes? You know what, both you and the hobgoblin report to Sickbay at 1200 hours for a full physical! Oh, and Jim, feel free to wear blue; I bet it makes your eyes _really _pop. McCoy out_.'

Jim scowled at the computer and felt Spock's chest rumble behind him. 'Are you _laughing_?' he demanded, rolling over in his partner's arms to fix a glare on him.

Said partner just smiled very slightly, face not at all serious as he intoned, 'Of course not, Captain. Vulcans do not laugh.'

Jim launched himself forward and attached himself to Spock's neck, the Vulcan groaning as he half-heartedly tried to pry Jim off. When he finally did Jim's work was done, and he grinned cockily.

'J-Jim?' Spock stuttered. _Hah_, totally got him to stutter.

'Explain _that _to Bones, you bastard!' Jim said.

Spock's eyes narrowed.

There was nothing Jim could do to protect himself. He tried, anyway, and it led to some _fantastic _morning sex.

Totally worth it.

**K/S**

Three hours later, Bones was glowering at the _three _hickeys on Jim's neck.

'Hey,' Jim offered his best friend a shrug, 'never try to one-up a Vulcan.'


	2. SPOCK Faux Leather

**SPOCK / Faux Leather**

Spock was feeling peaceful, as though he had just meditated for four hours and achieved the inner peace that he strived for before sleep. His mind was organised, every thought in its place, and he was able to examine each and every feeling before either discarding it or letting it wash over him. There was a faint trace of hunger in one corner of his mind, agreed with by the very slight rumbling of his stomach, but it was easy to ignore; he hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours, but that could easily be taken care of when he got out of bed for the day and ate breakfast before heading to Starfleet Academy. It wasn't dire, so Spock filtered it through his mind and tucked it away.

His right arm was cramping slightly, but again, the pain was very easy to ignore. Spock tucked that away too, and turned to examine _why _he didn't want to eliminate the strain in his shoulder.

Jim was splayed across the mattress, as he usually was, eyes closed and fluttering beneath his lids. His pink lips were parted, letting out air every time he breathed in and out, air that ghosted along Spock's naked skin. There was a flush along Jim's face, neck, and chest where he was pressed bodily against Spock; Spock's temperature was higher than a human's, and as such he and Jim had to compromise on the temperature setting when inhabiting the same space for the night. It was just high enough to be semi-comfortable for Spock, but not so high that Jim would feel overheated. However, pressed against Spock, and with a rather heavy blanket draped over his waist and legs, Jim was overheating.

Spock didn't move him, though. Jim looked lovely, pink and freckled and beautiful. All feelings that Spock acknowledged and let wash over him, rather than ignore. Before Jim, he had tried so very hard to repress his human side. But _with _Jim, he was allowed to let it free; let it mingle, co-exist, with his Vulcan half. With Jim he didn't need to be either Vulcan or human; he could be Spock. A man of two worlds, and a man belonging to two worlds.

With Jim.

Spock lightly grazed his fingers over the shoulder he could reach, and Jim's feelings were amplified; contentment, joy, and slight arousal from the dream he was having. Spock didn't try to join him, instead letting Jim's mind keep him happy.

More thoughts entered Spock's mind, even as he continued to touch Jim, feel for and with Jim. He and Jim needed to replenish the cupboards and refrigerator. They needed to contact Lieutenant Scott to get updates on the _Enterprise's _refitting. Spock had to clean his Academy uniforms, because he only had one clean jacket and trousers left. Jim needed to stop avoiding the topic and admit that he was bored and would delight in teaching tactics at the Academy.

Spock was halfway through a detailed argument as to why Jim _should _agree to teach the classes when Jim stirred. He mumbled a bit under his breath, and reached up to rub his eyes, before he blinked them open and glanced up. Spock's heart always fluttered in his side, because Jim _always _looked up to see him when Spock was still in bed. Spock was getting better at embracing his feelings, and Jim's smile always made up for his Vulcan side's annoyance.

''Mornin',' Jim yawned.

'Good morning, Jim,' Spock replied. He leaned down as Jim leaned up, their lips meeting for a brief, closed-mouth kiss. Jim was beautiful in many ways, but his morning breath left much to be desired.

'You stayed in bed,' Jim murmured as he settled back down.

'You awoke earlier than usual,' Spock countered. 'It is still two hours before I must be at the Academy. 1.5 hours until I must leave. One hour until-'

'Yeah, yeah,' Jim interrupted with a laugh. He stretched himself out- Spock's arm was finally relieved- and then flopped back onto the mattress, and onto Spock. 'Love it when you stay in bed,' Jim grinned sleepily. 'Like wakin' up to your face.'

'As you have told me countless times,' Spock replied. Jim raised both eyebrows, and Spock felt a brief flicker of annoyance go through Jim from where they were still connected; Jim hated that he couldn't raise one eyebrow like Spock, and it never failed to fill Spock with amusement. 'I, too, take pleasure in seeing you when I wake,' Spock said.

'So you should stay in bed more,' Jim mumbled through a yawn.

'As a Vulcan I-'

'Require less sleep,' Jim interrupted, waving a dismissive hand. 'Yadda, yadda.'

'I do not believe that "yadda" is a word, Captain,' Spock said.

Jim huffed, and then turned a pout on the older man. It deepened when Spock raised an eyebrow. 'What've we talked about, Spocky?'

Spock's eyes narrowed. 'I do believe that we have discussed your use of the nickname "Spocky" and why it should be terminated.'

'You call me Captain off-duty, and I call you Spocky, that was the deal.'

'I believe that you _threatened _me with the nickname if I refused to stop calling you Captain when we were off duty, _Jim_,' Spock corrected.

'That's more like it,' Jim laughed, completely ignoring Spock's words.

Spock sighed through his nose, but leaned down to kiss Jim, anyway. Humans were illogical, and Spock had long ago decided to stop applying logic to _this _human in particular.

Spock could only bear Jim's breath for so long before he shoved the blonde out of bed with orders to brush his teeth. Jim poked his tongue out but wandered off to do as asked, hips swaying as he walked. Spock swallowed thickly, eyes glued to Jim's buttocks before he disappeared into the hallway.

Jim was devious, there was no doubt about that.

'Hey, since I'm up we can grab breakfast together!' Jim shouted from the bathroom.

'I see no reason to handle my food with my hands, Jim!' Spock replied.

He heard Jim laugh. 'You know what I mean.' A soft, '_Bastard_,' followed his words.

'Vulcan hearing, Captain!' Spock called.

'Bastard, _Spocky_!' Jim shouted louder, causing Spock's lips to twitch, amusement flooding his senses. 'Hey, wassa time?' Jim mumbled.

Spock turned to see that Jim was brushing his teeth, toothpaste dripping slightly down his chin and building up in the corners of his mouth. Eyebrows raised, Spock consulted his internal chronometre. 'It is currently 6:14 am.'

Jim spat toothpaste across the floor, and his chest. It dripped down his chin as Spock wrinkled his nose at the display. Jim scrubbed viciously at his face. 'What?!'

'It is currently 6:14am, Jim,' Spock repeated. 'Now 6:15am and two seconds... four seconds... five sec-'

'Shut up!' Jim snapped and rushed back into the bathroom. 'I'm gonna be late! Shit, shit, _shit_, and this was the only way I was gonna get outta teachin' a class, too!'

'Jim?' Spock questioned, sitting up. He felt alarmed when Jim ran back into the bedroom, immediately going to the closet tucked into the corner. He rifled through until he found a grey t-shirt, and tugged that on while he reached for his jeans. 'Jim?'

'Late!' Jim retorted.

'May I inquire as to _what _you are late for?' Spock asked.

'That thing, with Scotty's friend, down at the shuttle bay!' Jim replied. 'Three weeks of work, just tinkering with shuttles, you know? Sounds better than _teaching_, but fuck, I'm supposed to be there at 6:30, and the shuttle takes twenty minutes, and it only comes every half hour, _fuck_!'

'Jim-' Jim exited the room before Spock could finish his sentence, and the Vulcan huffed slightly before climbing out of bed. He found Jim in the small room that served as their living room; the apartment was nothing interesting, but it was the best that Starfleet had offered when the _Enterprise _had returned for upgrades.

Jim had his shoes on- sneakers, Spock believed they were called- a jacket under his arm, and was shoving his communicator and wallet into his jeans pocket.

'Sorry, babe, gotta run!' Jim near-shouted when he spotted Spock. 'Call me, we'll try and do lunch, yeah?'

Spock had no choice but to accept the kiss- both human and Vulcan- that Jim bestowed upon him, and then watched as Jim left, the door hissing shut behind him.

Spock had been looking forward to a nice breakfast with his partner- something he rarely got to indulge in, as he almost always woke before Jim. Alas, it was not to be. It was still early, so Spock decided to clean up Jim's toothpaste mess and then meditate before breakfast, as he hadn't had the chance the night before. Jim could be rather difficult to ignore. Especially when naked.

Afterwards he felt refreshed and centred. He enjoyed a fruit salad and orange juice for breakfast, and then had a water shower before changing into his Academy instructor's uniform. Five minutes before he was due to leave, he found his jacket missing.

Jim.

Spock closed his eyes and sighed. Jim had been holding a black jacket when he'd left, something Spock hadn't paid much attention to at the time. Now he realised that it was his _only _clean jacket, the other two in the laundry basket; he had spilled tea on one, and the other had a rip in the armpit from where Spock had broken up a fight between two cadets three days prior.

Spock had known that deviating from his routine would bring nothing but trouble, but could never say no to Jim's "bedroom eyes" and smile. Jim was a weakness, one that Spock simply could not do without.

And now he had to brave San Francisco's chilling air because Jim had _stolen _his jacket.

Spock re-entered the bedroom and went through the closet, as well as the boxes they (Jim) had yet to unpack, looking for a black jacket, then a grey one, then _any _jacket that wouldn't look too out of place when the first few searches turned up nothing.

But it seemed that he only had the sweaters that his mother had knitted him, or that the crew had gifted to him during Terran holidays aboard the ship. Everything else was some form of their uniform dress jackets, and the ones they wore while on away missions in cool temperatures. And the bright blue of Spock's, or the solid gold of Jim's, would be _very noticeable._

Spock's eyes settled on the one coat left; Jim's fake leather jacket from before he'd joined Starfleet. It had made it through Spock's many thorough cleanings of Jim's quarters, and he had deduced that it held sentimental value for the younger man, as well as making Jim look "hot as fuck"; Jim's words, of course, not Spock's. Or anyone else's, for that matter.

Sighing once again- it was a record- Spock picked up the leather jacket. It was dark, at least, and less eye-catching then the other jackets on hand. Academy rules stated that Spock must wear a jacket with his uniform; not a sweater. Otherwise Spock would put on his grey-white knit sweater and ignore the stares. Regulations said nothing against a fake leather jacket, at least not for the instructors. Plus, Spock was a Vulcan; people tended to leave him and his quirks alone.

Cursing Jim once more- and vowing to never admit that he had done so under any circumstance- Spock pulled the jacket on and collected his things. The jacket was big on Jim, and fit Spock only marginally better. The shoulders were still too broad, it hung slightly over his hands, and it was longer than any other t-shirt, jacket, or sweater Spock owned. It was warm, though, and would have to do.

Jim would pay, Spock vowed as he exited the apartment, locking the door behind himself. He suddenly understood why Doctor McCoy frequently blurted out, "Damn it, Jim!"

_Damn it, Jim_, indeed.

**K/S**

Spock didn't receive any looks until he reached his first class. Searching for an appropriate jacket had taken more time than Spock had realised, and he had had to take a later shuttle to the Academy. Instead of arriving half-an-hour before his first class, he arrived five minutes after it had officially started. It ensured that all eyes were on him as he entered the classroom, his own gaze locked firmly on one of his PADDs.

'I apologise for my tardiness; I missed my shuttle and had to take a later one,' Spock said. 'I will be staying back after class for five extra minutes to make up for it.' He set his things down and then removed the jacket, the leather sounding loud as it rubbed against itself. Spock folded it and left it on his desk, picking up his PADD once more.

Nobody said a word, apart from a question here and there. Forty minutes of the class passed as usual, and Spock was hoping that it would remain that way. Hope, of course, was an emotion, and Spock cursed it not for the first time in his life. Because when there was a knock at the door, Spock just _knew _that it would open to reveal Jim Kirk.

And it did. Wearing Spock's black instructor jacket, open wide and covering Jim's hands as he waved slightly at the class.

'Hey, ah, sorry to interrupt.' He turned his charming smile in Spock's direction, and some of Spock's ire waned at the sight. 'I realised I grabbed the wrong jacket this morning when I left,' Jim continued, and Spock nearly groaned aloud.

_Shut up, Jim_.

'I was in the neighbourhood and figured I'd stop by.' He then caught sight of his own jacket on Spock's table. 'Hey, you found it! I knew I packed it in one of the boxes.'

_Please shut up._

'Gotta unpack 'em all, huh? We've still got six months of shore-leave. Can't have 'em cluttering up the apartment,' Jim finished with a wide grin.

Spock was torn between outright killing Jim, and stripping him on the spot. Nobody should be that infuriating and that adorable at the same time. It was illogical.

'… Spock?' Jim ventured when Spock hadn't spoken.

'Erm... y-yes,' Spock said, and was _very _glad when Jim simply raised his eyebrows at the stutter, rather than call attention to it. 'Thank you.' He grabbed Jim's jacket and ignored the gazes of twenty-three cadets as he crossed the room.

'Sorry 'bout that,' Jim said as Spock approached. 'I was in a rush this morning, and I forgot to set an alarm last night. But good news is I'll be getting my very own instructors' jacket.'

'You agreed to teach the class?' Spock asked, his surprise out-winning his want of discretion.

'Yeah,' Jim beamed. 'I know, I know; I was totally against it. But I figured that it'll keep me busy, and there's not much else to do. Plus we can have lunch every day. _And _I look damn fine in black.' He was still smiling, and he followed his words with a wink.

Spock was a _Vulcan_, and he would _not_ blush. He simply exchanged jackets with a smiling Starfleet Captain, while a few cadets snickered- or _cooed_, in some cases- beside them.

'Thank you, Captain,' Spock said as he folded his jacket over his arm. Jim's eyebrows climbed, and Spock quickly corrected himself; '_Jim_. Thank you, Jim.'

Jim's lips quirked, but thankfully he replied with, 'That's fine, Spock. I'll see ya later.' He gave Spock a wink, and the class a wave, before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

Spock watched him go before walking back to his desk. He hung his jacket over the back of his chair and cleared his throat before turning to face the class, PADD back in hand. 'Now, as I was saying before Captain Kirk's interruption-'

'Professor?'

Spock had to bite back a sigh as he glanced up, eyes settling on Cadet Nino. 'Yes, Cadet?'

'Are you and Captain Kirk in a relationship?'

Spock didn't remember cadets being this forward. At least, not in front of an entire class; they had been more than willing to express their "feelings" to him in private.

'He is my Captain, I his First Officer,' Spock replied; avoiding the topic as Vulcans tend to do, and the cadets knew it. 'We are friends.'

'Who wear each other's clothing,' another Cadet- Miller- chimed in.

'After spending the night together,' Nino added, her light blue eyebrows steadily climbing towards her hair line.

Spock did sigh this time, but it was barely audible to his own ears, so he didn't believe that the cadets had heard him. Taking a moment to compose himself, and remind himself that he was in _no way _ashamed of Jim or what they had together, Spock glanced at his PADD before looking back up. He held eye contact with Nino, then Miller, before his gaze slid over the rest of the room.

'Yes, Captain Kirk and I are in a romantic relationship,' he said. More than one person squealed. 'We have been for 14.7 months,' Spock elaborated. 'Starfleet is aware, as per regulation in regards to a higher ranking officer entering into a romantic relationship with a lower ranking officer. I know that I can't stop you from revealing what you have learned here today, but I ask you to respect both mine and Captain Kirk's private lives.'

Cadet Nino raised her hand.

'Yes, Cadet?' Spock asked, feeling frustrated.

'Some of us _will _talk about it, but I think it's really awesome,' she said.

'And I, for one, thought you two were together over a year ago,' Miller added.

'The press conferences!' someone else chipped in.

'You stood _very _close together, Commander,' Miller said. 'We kinda...'

'There are betting pools,' Nino admitted.

Spock tilted his head back, closed his eyes...

And sighed.

This was Jim's fault.

**K/S**

'How is it _my _fault?' Jim demanded.

Spock scowled at him, eyebrow-of-death raised (yes, he was aware of Jim's names for his eyebrows; illogical). 'You took my jacket.'

'It was a _mistake_,' Jim huffed. 'You're the one who walked into class wearing _my _leather jacket.'

'As you are aware, Vulcans do not find cold weather comfortable. I could not very well walk the streets in my regulation shirt and trousers.'

'You coulda taken the jacket off when you got to your classroom,' Jim pointed out.

Spock's eyebrow cocked that much higher. Jim's shoulders hunched under it. '83.7% of the Academy is human. The temperature controls of almost every building are set for human comfort. While you might find the Academy's halls and classrooms comfortable, _I _find them quite cold. Therefore, it was illogical to remove your jacket even once I had reached my classroom. I did, however, do so, yet the cadets in my class saw me wearing it because I was late. The damage, as you humans say, was already done.'

Jim blinked. 'Um... 'kay.'

'It was your fault, Jim,' Spock repeated and stepped closer to him. It was technically both of their faults, but Spock would never admit it. Besides, he had ideas; _plans_.

Jim didn't back away when Spock moved closer; he never did.

''Kay,' he repeated, swallowing thickly. 'So, uh... what are you gonna do about it?'

Spock's other eyebrow joined the first before his eyes dropped to settle on Jim's jeans and t-shirt. 'Do you still have your Academy uniform?'

Jim blinked. Opened his mouth. Blinked again. Before-

'Wait, are... _wait_.'

Spock's eyebrows went back up.

'Mr Spock,' Jim grinned, 'are you telling me that you have a _fantasy_?'

'I must admit that they are illogical, seeing as how our sexual relations are just as satisfactory as they've always been.'

'Mind-blowing, Spock,' Jim said. 'What you're looking for is _mind-blowing_.'

Spock ignored him. 'However, recent forays into... role-playing, have made me realise that a certain kind of... "spice", I believe you would say, is healthy for long-term, monogamous relationship.'

'Is that your way of saying that you wanna fuck Cadet Kirk, Professor Spock?' Jim asked bluntly.

Spock couldn't stop the blush that worked across his cheeks and ears, and Jim grinned.

'Well, _Professor Spock_,' Jim said- and he _really_ needed to stop calling him that, Spock only had so much control- 'I never threw my uniform out; it's probably buried in one of the boxes we beamed down.' Jim sauntered closer to him, eyes locked onto Spock's, and the Vulcan gulped. 'Want me to dig it out?'

'Affirmative, Cadet Kirk.'

Jim grinned and dragged Spock into their bedroom.


	3. JIM & SPOCK The Vulcan-Human Way

**JIM & SPOCK / The Vulcan/Human Way  
**

It was Starfleet's worst-kept secret, it _really _was. Starfleet knew; the crew of the _Enterprise _knew; Starfleet Academy knew; Jim's family and Spock's family and almost _everybody _they came into contact with _knew_.

But it seemed that Earth's media didn't, in fact, know. Even after Jim and Spock had bonded on Vulcan, and then married in a very small, very private ceremony four weeks later. Apparently they were no longer all that interested in Starfleet's youngest Captain and his half-Vulcan First Officer. Oh, they still wrote the odd article about another one of the _Enterprise's _heroics, and snapped some pictures on the rare occasions that Jim and Spock were on Earth for shore-leave. But for the most part, five years after the destruction of Vulcan, Jim and Spock were old news.

They were on Earth for an entire year following the end of their first five year mission. It had been a major success, wielding more favours for Starfleet then casualties, and the crew were being given a well-deserved break while the _Enterprise _was updated and expanded. Entire new sections were being added so that families could come aboard, because more than one baby had been born in space during the mission, and even Jim was hoping to maybe, one day, have a quarter-Vulcan baby running around (thank you, Vulcan biology).

Spock was going to, once again, be teaching at Starfleet Academy for the year, and would be accompanied by Lieutenant-Commanders Uhura and Sulu. Lieutenant-Commander Scott and Lieutenant Chekov would be touring the world giving speeches on their latest discovers, trying to garner more interest in the scientific and engineering worlds, as well as bring good press to Starfleet. Doctor McCoy had, of course, been talked into giving lectures at the Academy, and working in hospitals, to pass on his new-found knowledge of alien species' and working in a medical bay during a space-related emergency. Jim didn't envy him.

Jim and Spock had known each other for six years. They had been friends for five point eight years. They had been dating for five years, bonded for four, and married for three point nine. They were ready, as the old saying went, to "come out".

The fact that the media _didn't _know still made Jim giggle.

'You are doing it again.'

'It's a manly giggle!' Jim defended.

Spock rolled his eyes skyward- his equivalent of an eye-roll- but didn't say anything as he stepped up to Jim. He reached out and soothed down the shoulders of Jim's jacket, not that they needed smoothing. They didn't wear their dress uniforms often, and Jim's was still practically brand new. The grey was so _boring_, though, and Spock barely managed to pull it off; the dude was just super fucking sexy, so he sort of made it work.

'I _so _don't wanna do this,' Jim mumbled.

Spock's hands tightened on his shoulders, and Jim glanced up. They were standing before the mirror in their Starfleet-issue apartment, Jim having put off getting changed until the last possible minute.

'You don't wish to "out us", as you keep referring to the announcement of our romantic relationship to the general public as?'

Five years together- romantically- meant that Jim could sense Spock's discomfort. It wasn't just the mild annoyance radiating over the bond, but the disappointment in Spock's very human eyes, and the harsher lines to his jaw.

'T'hy'la, no,' Jim said. He turned immediately and wrapped his arms around Spock's neck as best he could; their uniforms _really _weren't made for comfort. Jim was gonna kill whoever had designed them.

'The original designer died many years ago, Jim,' Spock murmured. 'And we would both become fugitives, as murder is still illegal in all Federation planets.'

'Why both of us?' Jim asked, moving closer.

'You would be found guilty and go to prison, and I, of course, would break you out,' Spock stated. 'And I would make a mistake, because I would be hasty in getting you back. We would be forced to rely on Mr Scott to help us flee the planet, and Dr McCoy would join us, as he doesn't believe you capable of surviving space without him. Thus, we would be dragging our _friends _into it, and I do not wish to run forever.'

Jim laughed loudly at that. It wasn't a very attractive laugh, but Spock's eyes smiled down at him, and his lips twitched, so Jim didn't care. He just leaned up and pressed their lips together, more for the sake of kissing than to start anything sexy. _Although_-

'Jim.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know,' Jim chuckled, drawing back. 'I didn't mean it like that, Spock,' he said, getting back to their earlier topic. 'I meant that I hate press-conferences in general, especially ones like this; blab on about how awesome space is, and working with other species- _discovering _new species.'

'But you enjoy it,' Spock said, one eyebrow raised.

'Yeah, I do,' Jim agreed. 'But it's turning it into a _sale _that I hate; you know, talking up Starfleet and working on a ship. These kinds of things, they turn my career into a _sales pitch_, and I hate it. I hate the stupid questions and the uniform and how long we gotta stand around like models, or some shit. And I don't wanna deal with the stalking that's gonna happen after we announce our bonding and marriage. And you _know _there's gonna be stalkers.'

'I do not _know _that without a doubt,' Spock countered. Jim just smiled. 'However, I do understand your discomfort,' Spock added. 'These uniforms are somewhat difficult to manoeuvre in, and the raised voices and flashing lights can be painful.'

'My poor, pretty Vulcan,' Jim hummed. He reached up with both hands to touch Spock's ears, running his fingers from the point, down the shell, to the lobe. Spock shivered and Jim grinned, but thankfully the human didn't push. 'We go out there, put up with this, then tell 'em,' he said. '_Or _we tell 'em and end the press conference early.'

'Jim.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Jim giggled. No, manly laugh, damn it! 'Come on, Commander Spock,' Jim said. He stepped back and patted Spock's chest. 'It's a mission. And we _always _survive the mission.'

'Indeed, Captain Kirk,' Spock replied.

With one last laugh- and a kiss for good luck- Jim left the apartment, Spock, as always, on his heels.

**K/S**

'Well, really, getting paid to travel and explore uncharted space, meet new and interesting life forms?' Jim whistled. 'It's amazing.' He offered the media a brilliant smile, and more than one camera flash went off. Jim felt Spock's discomfort over their bond, and sent, '_Just a little longer, T'hy'la_,' toward his bondmate. He felt Spock's gratitude just as another journalist asked a question.

'Captain Kirk, what is the best thing to come out of the five year mission for you, personally?'

Jim thought about that. He knew what Starfleet would want him to say; the experiences, the chances to meet new life forms, the knowledge that he was helping Earth and all planets within the Federation.

Instead Jim grinned. '_Get up, babe, this one includes you_.'

Spock heard the words and acknowledged them by standing. Bones, Sulu, Uhura, Chekov and Scotty all glanced at him from their seats as Spock smoothed down his jacket and joined Jim at the podium.

'You weren't supposed to hear from the _Enterprise's _First Officer and Science Officer yet,' Jim said, 'but I've always liked bending the rules just a little bit.' He winked this time, and more flashes went off. 'So, the best thing for me, personally, about the five year mission?'

There were murmurs, a nod here of there, and Jim looked back at Spock. Spock was feeling nothing but support, and love, his eyes trained on Jim with the same amount of intensity. Jim grinned and looked back down at the mass of reporters.

'Well, for me, there were a few things better than uncharted space and new planets, new beings,' Jim admitted. 'Space, for me, was escape; a chance to _be _without being tied to one planet. It was meeting and working with new people from all different cultures and planets; different _species_. It was making friends with my crew, and enjoying holidays and experiences with them.'

He turned to smile at his crew- his friends- who all smiled back.

'But the best thing?' Jim turned back around, only this time his eyes remained on Spock. Just... just Spock. 'The best thing ever, about the five year mission, was getting to know Spock,' Jim said. 'I'd met him before, as you all know; at a trial where he accused me of academic cheating.'

'You _did _cheat,' Spock murmured, too low for the microphones to pick up.

Jim just winked at him. 'I didn't get to know him all that well during our first, eh... _mission_.' There were a few murmurs at that, but no interruptions. 'Just bits and pieces,' Jim continued. 'I got to see his loyalty, his brilliance, and how well we worked together as a team. But during the five year mission I got to know _him_. How he dislikes handling his food with his fingers, and how he prefers orange juice to any other type. I got to learn the dance his eyebrows do when he's annoyed with me, and how he _loves _logically whopping everybody's ass at chess. I got to see how he acts during rough times, and good times, and the in-between times that happen mid-mission...'

Jim trailed off and reached out, his hand up, waiting. Spock took Jim's hand in his own, their index and middle fingers curled around each other in a perfect Vulcan kiss.

'I got to know the man I fell in love with,' Jim stated.

There was silence. Absolute, _dead _silence. Until Jim tugged Spock forward and gave him a human kiss.

The large room erupted. There were flashes and shouted questions, people jostling to get closer to the stage, as though that'd help their questions be heard.

Spock's lips were warm, as always, and soft where they pressed against Jim's. His fingers stroked along Jim's own, sending tingles of pleasure up his arm and into his stomach. '_I love you_,' Spock said across the bond, and love, warmth, comfort, all followed.

'_I love you, too_,' Jim replied and, with a grin, slowly broke the kiss.

Spock's fingers squeezed Jim's again in reassurance as they both turned to face the reporters.

'Yes, I said love; I, James T. Kirk, am in love with my First Office,' Jim announced.

Spock leaned over towards the microphones. 'I think it goes without saying that I return my Captain's sentiments.'

'We've been dating for five years,' Jim said over the noise, and almost immediately a hush fell.

'Courting,' Spock corrected, as usual.

Jim rolled his eyes. 'Courting, whatever, for five years. We bonded four years ago in a traditional ceremony on New Vulcan, and we married in a simple, private Earth ceremony just after that.'

'4.7 years,' Spock supplied.

'Did you know that it's _always _something point seven?' Jim said, rounding on his husband.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

'No, seriously, _always_,' Jim said. 'Sir, we will arrive in 12.7 days. The temperature is set at 32.7, Jim. Captain, I do not think it is possible for you to eat more than 14.7 marshmellows.'

The room laughed at the last one, and Jim grinned at Spock. '_Gotta break the tension, babe,_' he projected.

'_Indeed_,' Spock replied.

'_But it's _always _point seven._'

'_I very much doubt that._'

'_Never doubt me, Mr Spock._'

'_I have to have my hobbies, Captain_.'

Jim laughed out-loud, and the reporters started shouting again, demanding to know more. Jim just let the questions wash over him, focusing instead on his and Spock's bond; on their shared feelings and thoughts. It seemed that he and Spock would be the hot topic again, at least for a little while. Too bad they couldn't hide in space.

Still, Jim could take his tactics classes off campus for a bit of training; dodging paparazzi was _damn _hard.

'_I do believe that you are evil, Jim_,' Spock's thoughts washed over Jim's mind.

Jim smiled and squeezed Spock's hand. '_But you love me anyway._'

'_Most illogical._'

'_And?_'

Jim glanced at the Vulcan when he didn't answer immediately, but only a few seconds passed before Spock glanced at him. His lips were firm, as always, his face a mask. But his chocolate brown eyes were smiling.

'_Love is illogical, T'hy'la,_' Spock said, '_and yet I love you, regardless. Both my Vulcan and human sides agree_.'

'_It's 'cause I'm fabulous_.'

Spock sighed over the bond, and Jim smirked.

'_You will be punished for that tonight, Professor Kirk_.'

Jim shivered. Oh, yeah. Professor!Kirk/Admiral!Spock wastotally set. '_I'll put it in my calendar._'

A low hum, a vibration, went over the bond; Spock's laughter. '_I love you, T'hy'la_.'

'_Love you, too_,' Jim replied.

**K/S**

'I swear to God I thought you two were gonna jump each other right on the stage,' Bones grumbled.

Jim grinned and slapped Bones on the back, while Scotty leaned over. 'Aye. Wouldn'a been the first time I'd seen 'em up teh mischief, if yeh know what I mean.'

'Please, Scotty, keep that to yourself,' Uhura groaned. When Jim giggled, she slapped him over the back of the head. 'I do _not _need those images in my head, Kirk, so help you God!'

'What'd I do?' Jim whined. 'I didn't even mention sex!'

'Still your fault,' Uhura complained and downed her short. She was smiling though, and trying to hide it; Jim knew she loved him.

The bar they were in was, thankfully, on campus, so no reporters could get in to photograph the recently outed couple. Or, as the media was _already _referring to them as, Starfleet's Golden Partners.

'_Golden Husbands, T'hy'la_,' Spock corrected. '_Also "Space Husbands"_.'

'Aww, always helpin' me,' Jim grinned lopsidedly at the Vulcan. Spock's eyes crinkled around the edges.

'Ergh, get a room,' Bones muttered, sipping his whiskey.

Spock eyed Jim at that, which was odd; 99.7% of the time, it was _Jim _eyeing _Spock_.

'_Heh, point seven,_' Jim grinned.

'_We should get a room, Jim_,' Spock replied.

'_Why?_'

'_Because you have a meeting with Admiral Spock_.'

Jim practically leapt out of his seat, startling the entire table and making both Sulu and Chekov drop their drinks. They scowled at the Captain, but then smiled knowingly when Spock edged out of the booth, pushing Jim along.

'As lovely as this has been,' Spock said as he moved, 'the Captain and I have business to attend to.'

'Business between the sheets,' Sulu giggled. Okay, so maybe he'd had _too _much to drink.

'Yes, I do believe so,' Chekov nodded. 'I agree with you, 'Karu.'

Sulu nodded, too, and then he and Chekov just kept... nodding, at each other. Okay...

'Uhura, don't let them drink any more,' Jim ordered.

'Aye, aye, Captain,' she replied, saluting him with one finger.

'My heart, Lieutenant-Commander,' Jim pouted and clutched his chest.

'_Jim_,' Spock growled into the younger man's head.

Jim shivered and then said, 'Later!' before grabbing Spock's hand and dragging him from the pub.

'Guh,' Bones grunted and downed his drink.

'I do believe that it is highly inappropriate for a mere instructor to bodily drag around an Admiral, Mr Kirk,' Spock said aloud.

Jim groaned. 'Damn it, Spock, stop talking like that!'

'Like what, Professor Kirk?'

'Nngh,' Jim grunted.

Spock smirked; Jim felt it over the bond.

'Home,' Jim growled. 'You, me, _bed_; fucking, hard and fast. Got it, _Admiral_?'

Spock moaned. Jim grinned.

He'd pay for it later. In the_ very _best way possible.

* * *

{The End}

* * *

**Author's Note: **So... yup, there's that. Hope you liked. If not, your flames will be shot... from a cannon... into the sun. Yeah, just think about that.

Cheers,

{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
